Heat transfer devices may be coupled to a heat generating device, such as a power electronics device, to remove heat and lower the maximum operating temperature of the heat generating device. Cooling fluid may be used in heat transfer devices to receive heat generated by the heat generating device by convective thermal transfer, and remove such heat from the heat generating device. However, as power electronic devices are designed to operate at increased power levels and generate increased corresponding heat flux due to the demands of newly developed electrical systems, conventional heat sinks are unable to adequately remove the heat flux to effectively lower the operating temperature of the power electronics to acceptable temperature levels.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative heat transfer devices having enhanced thermal energy transfer characteristics.